Secret Room
Secret Room is the twenty-sixth episode of season five and the one hundred thirtieth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Christopher heads back into the room where Bryn and Christopher unpacked Christopher's things as he tries to keep the room a secret from Danica as she tries her hardest to get him to break and tell her about his secret room with her main techniques. Plot The episode begins with Christopher setting up his things as Jasper asks him if Danica has ever seen the room as he says that Danica hasn't seen the room yet as he asks Jasper and Bryn to keep her from finding out about the secret room too early as Danica asks Jasper if there are any secret rooms that she hasn't seen as Jasper says no to make up an excuse to save Christopher's secret as Danica heads upstairs to bake some french pastries as Jasper soon discovers an air hockey table as she asks to verse him at it as he accepts her challenge as the game begins as Jasper and Christopher both discuss ways of keeping Danica from finding out about the room as he mentions explaining about the room to Jasper and everyone but Brooke and Danica as Bryn stalls Danica from finding out about the room as Danica soon asks Sonic about the secret room as Sonic nervously makes up an excuse about a gargoyle returning from Paris as Danica gets a little mad about Sonic lying to her as he runs into the secret room. Sonic nervously tells Jasper and Christopher that he lied to Danica about the room as she soon finds a secret sheet of paper as Christopher takes it from her and she kisses him on the lips and asks if they could talk later as he agrees to it nonchalantly as she says that the french pastries are almost done as he says "Okay I'll be up in five minutes." as she winks at him as she walks back upstairs with her feelings for him as she asks Brooke if Sonic ever has revealed any secret rooms to her as she says "no." as she mentions that the main thing thast's adorable about Sonic is the way he fights with speed as Danica lists most things that she finds adorable about Christopher are the way he says "Sacre Bleu", the way he runs from monsters, the way he is really protective around her and even his adorable smile that makes her blush. Danica soon hears the beeping from the oven as she and Brooke run into the kitchen to take the french pastries out of the oven as she calls them upstairs as Jasper feels an urge to tell her about the room as Sonic feels the same urge as Christopher decides to tell her about the room as Danica asks about a secret room as he explains everything that happened and even about Sonic's lie that he told her for him as Danica shuts him up with a kiss on the lips as the episode ends. Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Danica Durand Appears Category:Episodes where Brooke Bjork Appears Category:Episodes where Sonic Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jasper Corneilius Appears Category:Episodes where Bryn Berlin Appears Category:Episodes with Flashbacks Category:Episodes with Mentioned Characters